


Father and Son

by yukoyaoista



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Happy Ending, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Wedding Fluff, and how much Tony and Stephen love each other, just how happy Jarvis is to see his 'son' happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: El mayor deseo de un padre es la felicidad de su hijo y eso Jarvis lo entiende cuando ve bailar a Tony junto a Stephen luego de su boda mientras en sus brazos sostiene a su pequeño nieto, Peter Strange-Stark.IronStrange -Tony Stark x Stephen Strange & babyPeter Parker-CENTRALMENTE Jarvis y Tony como Padre e Hijo.





	Father and Son

La mirada de todos los presentes se centraba en los novios quienes lentamente se deslizaban en la pista de baile. Él, desde el lugar en donde se encontraba se mecía lentamente mientras cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé quien le miraba con sus ojos chocolates adormilados.

Una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios cuando vio al pequeño observar con curiosidad a sus padres, los dos hombres que bailan en la pista y no pudo evitar pensar en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que sostuvo, cuando aún era un bebé, a uno de esos hombres que sonreía inmensamente feliz a su esposo.

Habían pasado más de tres décadas pero aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Había sido una mañana a finales de Mayo cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez y fue en ese instante cuando su vida cobró un sentido. Porque desde el primer instante en que Edwin Jarvis sostuvo a un apenas recién nacido Anthony Stark que supo que ese bebé sería la razón de su vida.

El pequeño había llegado a sus brazos luego de que su empleador y amigo Howard Stark lo colocara bruscamente en sus brazos mientras gritaba cómo ese 'maldito niño' había matado a su esposa, a Maria, haciendo que el bebé llorara con más fuerza ante el brusco movimiento y los fuertes gritos.

Y aunque su primer encuentro con el pequeño Tony Stark estuvo manchado por un tinte trágico de la muerte de una mujer muy querida para él y el cambio en su amigo que esta muerte causó, ese pequeño se encargó de traerle dicha y tranquilidad a su vida.

Y él se esforzó por devolverle esa misma felicidad a su pequeña luz.

La música se detuvo y uno de los novios caminó hacia él haciendo que volviera de sus recuerdos y se encontrara frente a un hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos de un color imposible.

"Creo que este pequeño me debe un baile" Stephen Strange, ahora Strange-Stark, le sonrió antes de tomar en brazos al pequeño niño que hasta hace un momento había estado en sus brazos y quien ahora sonreía tiernamente al sentirse en brazos de su padre. "Y creo que usted le debe un baile" Añadió hombre centrando sus ojos hazel en su ahora esposo, el hombre con el que hasta hace unos minutos había estado bailando.

Con pasos firmes pero lentos gracias al tiempo él caminó hasta quedar frente a frente a la persona que le dio color a su vida con su sola existencia y que ya le esperaba con una sonrisa y él extendió su mano en una invitación.

El castaño le sonrió ampliamente con diversión mientras negaba con la cabeza cuando él le dijo un "me permite esta pieza, señor."

La música comenzó a sonar y el más joven le acercó. Ambos dejándose envolver por la canción.

 

_It's not time to make a change,_

_Just relax, take it easy_

_You're still young, that's your fault,_

There's so much you have to know

 

"No puedo creer que haya elegido esa canción." Comentó el genio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, curioso ante la elección de su mejor amiga y planeadora de toda la maravillosa boda, Pepper.

"De hecho, fui yo quien la elegí, señor." La mirada confundida en los ojos del más joven hizo que él sonriera e hizo que pensara que a pesar del tiempo había muchas cosas que no cambiaban nunca. Como la manera en la que siempre podía sorprender a su  _hijo._

 

_Find a girl, settle down,_

_If you want you can marry_

_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy_

 

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya no soy joven y sabes que tengo cierta debilidad por aquellas que tienen historia" respondió él. "Aunque debo decir que ciertos puntos de la letra ya los has cumplido, señor. Ya no es necesario que encuentre a una joven y se case ya que usted ya ha encontrado a la persona indicada y ahora ya son una familia." Comentó mientras su mirada se centraba en la figura del hombre con el que su joven amo se había casado quien se mecía al ritmo de la música con su pequeño hijo quien miraba a su padre con sus ojos radiantes de felicidad y curiosidad al ver a tantas personas, aunque esas pequeñas orbes de tiempo en tiempo se desviaban hacia donde él y su otro padre bailaban.

Cuando él volvió a mirar al hombre con el que bailaba se encontró con unos ojos chocolates mirándole intensamente.

 

_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,_

_To be calm when you've found something going on_

_But take your time, think a lot,_

Why, think of everything you've got

_For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not_

 

"No me llames así."

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios ante el puchero del menor. Sabía que el más joven odiaba fervientemente cuando él bromeaba llamándole 'señor' o 'joven amo' pero algunas manías eran casi imposibles de borrarse luego de tantos años de convivir con un Stark y las bromas eran una de esas manías.

"Odio que me llames así" continuó el más joven "Tú no puedes ser técnicamente mi padre, pero tú eres el hombre al que siempre amé como a uno. Ni siquiera Howard..."

"Lo siento Anthony," respondió él cuando la voz de Tony Stark tembló ante la mención de Howard. "Sabes que yo siempre te amé como a mi propio hijo y que siempre lo haré."

 

_How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again_

_It's always been the same, same old story_

_From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen_

_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away_

_I know I have to go_

 

"Al igual que sabes que sin importar nada, siempre estuve y estaré orgulloso de ti." Comentó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla del más joven sintiendo cómo su corazón dolía ante la mirada de absoluta sorpresa del genio. Howard había sido su señor y su amigo, pero él sabía que jamás le perdonaría el daño que le causó a Anthony cuando aún era un niño. Cómo pareció borrarlo de su vida e ignorarlo luego de que Maria muriera al traer al mundo a Tony, cómo durante casi una década lo hirió al despreciarlo incluso antes de su muerte.

"Tienes una familia, Anthony. Tienes un hijo precioso y un esposo que te ama. Mucho más allá de todos los éxitos que has logrado como un científico o ingeniero. Como persona el mayor éxito ha sido encontrar y construir tu felicidad." Siguió mientras miraba las orbes chocolates de Tony llenarse de lágrimas.

"Y el mayor orgullo mío es haber podido acompañarte durante toda tu vida y guiarte." Comentó él sintiéndose genuinamente feliz. "Y el mayor privilegio en mi vida es el que me consideres tu padre."

 

_It's not time to make a change,_

Just sit down, take it slowly

_You're still young, that's your fault,_

_There's so much you have to go through_

 

"Jarvis..."

"Soy feliz" continuó "Me has hecho feliz durante todos estos años y soy feliz porque ahora tienes tu propio camino y tu propia familia."

"Ellos son mi familia," comentó el genio mirando a Stephen, el hombre que ama y con el que se ha casado, y a su pequeño hijo, Peter Strange Stark, antes de volver su mirada al hombre con quien bailaba. "Al igual que tú."

 

_Find a girl, settle down,_

_If you want you can marry_

_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy_

 

"Soy quien soy y tengo a quienes tengo gracias a ti." Continuó el genio sonriendo mientras recordaba que había sido gracias a Jarvis que había conocido a Stephen. Cuando uno de sus proyectos había explotado y él había resultado herido había sido Jarvis quien le había arrastrado al hospital donde atendía Stephen. Y cuando ambos habían estado lo suficientemente metidos en sus propios problemas había sido él quien les había dado ese empujón para formalizarse como una pareja y para que entiendan que eran el complemento perfecto del otro. Y también había sido Jarvis quien le había entender que no tenía que temer a ser un mal padre cuando Stephen le propuso adoptar a aquel bebé que había llegado al hospital luego de que sus padres mueran en un accidente dejándole sólo.

Era Edwin Jarvis quien siempre le había guiado a la felicidad y que había estado junto a él cuando no tenía a nadie más.

 

_All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,_

_It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it_

_If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them you know not me_

_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away_

 

Jarvis sonrió ante la mirada de completa felicidad de Tony mientras miraba a Stephen bailar con un dulce Peter a quien sostenía contra su pecho.

Ya no era joven, él lo sabía. El tiempo cada vez hacía más estragos en su cuerpo pero él era feliz porque aunque sabía que algún día tendría que dejar a su hijo, a su pequeño Anthony Edward Stark, sabía que él no estaría sólo y que tendría a una familia que siempre estaría con él cuando el ya no pudiera.

Él era feliz porque Anthony era feliz.

 

_I know I have to go_

 

.

.

.

**En memoria de mi padre**

***

.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que es Octubre y debería escribir con respecto al kinktober pero hoy 12 de Octubre tiene un significado muy diferente y muy especial para mi.
> 
> Este fic es un homenaje a mi padre, hace 6 años tuve que despedirme y esa fue la razón por la que surgió este fic donde centralmente se enfoca en la relación de Tony y Jarvis como padre e hijo y cómo este último puede tener la dicha de ver a un Tony Stark, el pequeño que fue su hijo, ser feliz junto a las personas que ama.
> 
> Siempre quise escribir un fic con Jarvis vivo (cómo hubiera sido si el no hubiera muerto y en su lugar hubiera podido permanecer al lado de nuestro genio y verlo crecer, y guiarlo y acompañarlo) y bueno, así nació 'Father and Son'. La letra de la canción es más que conocida (ajam, los.guardianes.de.la.galaxia.II) así que probablemente también la canción les traiga recuerdos agridulces de Peter Quill y Yondu.
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Espero que al menos haya podido sacarles una sonrisa.
> 
> Con cariño,
> 
> Yuko


End file.
